movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY Chibi: The Movie/Transcript
The Warner Bros. Logo appears, but before Bugs Bunny could eat his carrot, Ruby pushes him making him fall from the sky, then, Ruby poses on WB's logo and eats a cookie Rooster Teeth Presents A Rooster Teeth Entretainment Movie In Association With Warner Bros. Entretainment Team LKAB Lindsay Jones Kara Eberle Arryn Zech Barbara Dunkleman Team MSJN Miles Luna Samantha Ireland Jen Brown Neath Oum Based on RWBY by Monty Oum A mysterious woman who reveals herself to be Cinder Fall goes to a dark place getting ravens far away from her, then she proceeds to open the door... Cinder: Hi, are you Raven Branwen, the famous bounty hunter? Because i want to ask you for a favor. A pair of red eyes are revealed in middle of the dark... ???: Who the hell are you. And why are you looking for me? Cinder: I'm Cinder Fall. Well...you see...i had some...little bit of problems trying to get rid of some dirty kids, i also sent my henchmens to get rid of them and my nefarious plan is gone again. Sooo i've saw your poster and i've decided to come hire you... Raven: Hmmm...Sure. But if you have someone you want me to hunt and kill, it will cost A LOT of money. Cinder: Is this amount enough? Raven takes the bag and proceeds to check the amount's total... Raven: Hmm... You have contracted my services, now tell me. Who is the one i must hunt? In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! Ruby was sleeping on her bed, then the sunshine rises, Ruby wakes up and says... Ruby: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Weiss, Blake and Yang woked up too... Yang: ...And here we go... Ruby start to ask her teammates if they had brought her a b-day gift without leaving them do their daily stuff alone Ruby: Weiss! Do you brought my birthday gift! Tell me yes! Yes! Yes! Yeeeeeesssss?! Weiss: (Sigh) Freezes Ruby' Ruby leaves by jumping inside the ice... Ruby: Blake! Do you... Blake: 'Throws a book at Ruby's face NO! Ruby: Oh sissyyy...! Yang: Grabs Ruby and throw her off the window Ruby (O-S): ...Ouch Near to Beacon Academy, Cinder is talking with Raven in her cellphone Cinder: This is the plan, i send Team RWBY to jail to make it easier for you to find them and finish them once and for all while we start preparing the mind control. Raven: Do you think it will work? Cinder: Of course, now, if it goes to fail, there's always a plan B. Raven: I see. Well, good luck trying that. Cinder: Of course i will. Once Cinder hang up the talk, she immediately calls Neptune and Sun to report the crimes that Team RWBY has done Category:Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts Category:Transcrpits